Ashley is a farmer. She plants $10$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $5$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Ashley plant in the field?
Answer: The number of tomatoes that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $10\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 5\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $10\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 5\text{ tomatoes per row} = 50$ tomatoes